Slipped, Tripped and Fell In Love
by NadaImportante
Summary: Hermione Granger was just sitting in the Headboy and Headgirl Private Commonroom when Harry comes stumbling in, drunk. Hermione, the casual observer, does some interesting sight seeing. Join her along! Hope you enjoy!
1. Slipping and Tripping

Disclaimer: Yeah, right. Uhhuh. Like I'd own any bit of this. The only thing featured in this story, that actually belongs to me, is the plot bunny. I own nothing of Bram Stroker's either.

A/N: This isn't my first fanfic, but it is my first in a long while. I really hope you enjoy it. I had fun writing it and sharing it with my friends, a few of which convinced me to post it. And if you're reading this, you might as well as read the rest of it. I'm sure you won't regret the waste of time too much.

Oh yes, one more thing. The name of this story is credited to a friend of mine; Thanks Cristi! It is actually the title of a song, by Anne Peebles, but she found it for me. And no, this isn't a song fic. The name of the song just fit with my plot.

* * *

Hermione Granger walked through the corridors of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry, doing her usual weekend rounds, so far only coming apon a very disturbing display of affection between two Hufflepuff sixth years in the Trophy room. As Headgirl, Hermione Granger had many duties, along with Headboy; Harry Potter, her best friend. Tonight, though, Harry wasn't walking along the corridor's with her, keeping her company with silly conversation and busting late night wanders about the castle. It highly upset her not to have him with her. She'd come to enjoy Harry's company greatly. 

Earlier this evening, the trio, along with other seventh year friends, celebrated Ron's eighteenth birthday in the Hogsmeade's village. It started in the Three Broomstick's, but after they were ushered out of there to meet curfew back at the castle, it moved to the Hog's Head. Hermione refused to go, stating it was against rules to be out past curfew and that Harry, as Headboy, should know better. But Harry gave her his trade mark, lopsided grin and said, "You aren't going to turn _us_ in, are you?" and Hermione, seething because Harry had done it again, grabbed Ginny and tracked them back up to the school, leaving the small group back in the villiage to continue their party in the Hog's Head, which they were sure to be served ANYTHING they had the money to pay for.

After punishing two second years for trying to sneak to the kitchen's, Hermione made her way back to the Gryffindor common room - her rounds now finished - through to the Head's private quarters and then to her own private room. On the way, she noticed Harry hadn't returned and that it was a quarter to one in the morning. After a quick shower and dressing, Hermione made her way back to their common room and sat in a comfy chair that faced, gladly, a roaring fire. It warmed her to the bone as she began to read one of her more interesting muggle novels; Bram Stoker's "Dracula".

It was no more than an hour later Hermione, who was so engrossed on her muggle novel, started as the door, separating the Head's private quarters from the Gryffindor common room, slammed shut. She jumped up and stared as Harry stumbled into the common room; his glasses hung off one ear, his hair was plastered to his forehead and as he staggered closer to her, he had a horrid smell to him, unmistakeably that of ale.

"Hermy!" Harry exclaimed. His voice was highly slurred.

Hermione narrowed her eyes and stepped back away from him, waving her hand infront of her face to ward off the smell. "Harry Potter! Please tell me you're not drunk!" but, she knew; Harry had gotten himself wasted.

"No! Not drunk.... well, maybe... but only a lil' bit." Harry swayed left and then right, and then left again before falling lazily on the couch with a feeble chuckle. He reached forward, and before she could protest, he grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her onto the couch next to himself, where he then layed his head down in her lap. "....rest." he murmured sleepily.

"No, no, no," Hermione insisted. With some trouble, lifted Harry from her lap and sat him straight up. He looked as though he were about to keel over. She stifled a giggle and the urge to summon a camera while she stared at him. His eyes were glazed over, he had a lazy smile on his face and his face was very flushed. "We've got to get you cleaned up." she smiled sympathetically at him. The urge to get that camera had won out in the end, and took a few pictures of Harry, which he would (hopefully!) have no memory of ever being taken.

After she had her fun, she gathered Harry up in her arms and forced him to stand. Standing there, infront of the fire, removing his smelly robes Hermione felt quite awkward. Believe it or not, she'd never really had any intention on seeing Harry undressed and hoped that she wouldn't this evening. She felt very foolish as Harry tried to mimick her and remove her own clothing, and slapped his hands away from the ties of her bathrobe. She never had any intention of letting him see her undressed either, drunk or not. After she got his robes off, she started on his white, button-down shirt. She'd only ever been this close to Harry when she hugged him and found that disrobing him, was not the same.

She, being a seventeen year old girl and having very little experience with men, was very shy about undressing him. She knew however, that it was necessary to take care of this for him. She kept telling herself over and over again that it was just Harry. _Harry_, her best friend. Hermione however, couldn't curb the excitement rising inside of her as Harry's shirt fell to the floor. She peeked at him, he was barely awake and grinning stupidly. She ignored him for the most part and made to continue on. She didn't stop herself and let her gaze slide to his shoulders. Her eyes swam a she stared at the naked expanse from his jeans up. Hermione wasn't even sure of her reaction, but her lack of exposure to this, and having it so readily presented to her, made looking away a lost cause.

Harry wasn't bulky, he was lean and smooth. She noted that all of the Quidditch had caused him to have a muscular frame. He was slim and more than a bit toned. Her eyes took in the small indentations of his shoulder muscles, and dipped to his smooth chest, and flat belly. She let them lazily meander across his smooth skin. She managed to form the thought, that his skin had a creamy quality to it. It was unscathed mostly, not having been exposed to much sunlight. She unkowingly, took in everything about him. Her eyes flirted with a small dark birthmark just above his abs and she sighed. Hermione, with out realizing it, was unable to look away.

She was so intent on staring at Harry, she didn't hear the knock on the door. Didn't see it start to open and didn't notice Harry swayed forward and only noticed Harry was having trouble with balance when he landed ontop of her. They fell back onto the couch together and Hermione was only conscious of one thing; Harry's lips. When he fell, his lips had landed firmly on hers and neither made to move away from the present position. Infact, moving away was the last thing she wanted to do. And as they kissed, all rational thought left Hermione and she deepened it not realizing a shadow continued to get closer amd closer.

"Merlin's Beard!" a shriek broke through the two like a sharp knife and Hermione pushed Harry away from her; he fell off her and onto the floor. She sat bolt up and stared, still breathless from the kiss and shocked from the sudden interruption, wide-eyed into the face of Professor McGonagall.

"P..professor-" Hermione stammered, her eyes quickly darting to Harry who was also staring, stunned, at Professor McGonagall.

"What in the name of Merlin?!" McGonagall shouted at the two of them. She stood there, staring down at two of her best students, one dressed in a bathrobe the other merely his jeans. Her lips were pressed together so tightly they were almost nonexistant and her eyes flared behind her square spectacle's. "You! Him! Explain yourselves! Now!" saying she was outraged would be putting it mildly.

"Well you see... its not what it looked like... I.. we.. weren't kissing.... I mean we were, but we weren't.... really..." said Hermione, sheepishly. She looked away from Professor McGonagall and stared, helplessly into the eyes of Harry.

Harry reached over, grabbed his shirt and stood up. He hastily threw it on, leaving it unbuttoned and stared at Professor McGonagall with cloudy eyes. Hermione hoped she wouldn't notice his drunken state! "I tripped!" Harry exclaimed much more loudly than necessary. Hermione stared at him, not sure she heard right. Professor McGonagall cleared up that quickly and it wasn't for the better.

"You tripped?" asked Professor McGonagall, dubiously. "You expect me to believe that you _tripped_?"

"Yep!" Harry exclaimed yet again.

"Please Professor-" Hermione stood from the couch and took the right of Harry. "It is the truth."

'In a manor of speaking..' she added to herself mentally.

"So he tripped and broke his fall _on your lips_?" Professor McGonagall asked, a flicker of amusment on her face that disappeared so quickly Hermione thought she imagined it. Hermione nodded. Professor McGonagall stood at her full height, inhaling deeply and wagged a finger at Hermione. "I want to see you in my office before breakfest tomorrow morning." it was not a request.

"Yes ma'am." Hermione said autmomatically.

"Now, the both of you off to bed. This instant." Professor McGonagall said, pointing furiously towards the direction of Hermione's private room. Hermione nodded and turned to make her way to her room, feeling Professor McGonagall's eyes boring into the back of her head. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Harry make his way in the other direction and up a spiral staircase that led him to a small cirular room at the top, where his room was located.

Hermione threw herself onto her bed and let out a heavy sigh. She was caught kissing Harry by Professor McGonagall! She was kissing Harry! Harry Potter! _Her bestfriend_. She only just smiled when she forced scowl on her face. She couldn't smile over how good it felt to have him pressed down ontop of her; or how good it felt to have his lips apon hers; or how great it felt to feel him responding to her kiss; or how well they fit togethe..... wait, did _she_ kiss _him_? He made the first move, didn't he? '_Oh bullocks!'_ Hermione chided herself mentally. '_Either way, he was drunk and he won't remember a thing! Honestly Hermione!' _With those hopes, and subconscious disappointment Hermione fell asleep.

The next morning, Hermione woke early considering the late night, and brewed Harry a hangover potion. It wasn't hard to come by the compound in one of her more advanced free-reading potions books and the ingrediants themselves she already had from her advanced Potions lessons. After finishing, she placed it on the back to back desks that they rarely used and scribbled a quick note to him; explaining what it was for and etcetera, and hurried down to breakfest before he emerged from his room.

Ron and his fellow partiers all seemed to be paying for the previous night of late night fun and drinking. The day was bright and sunny, and the enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall reflected it. Hermione, feeling slightly devious, held out on the potion that was curently still in the Cauldren in her rooms until poor Seamus nearly killed young Dennis Creevy for chewing too loudly. They hurried away to head-off Harry so he could retrieve it for them out of her room.

"Bless you!" Dean and Seamus called to her as they took off after Ron.

Hermione chuckled and turned back to her uneaten poridge. Ginny Weasley, who was sitting beside her was watching her with interest. Hermione kept casting side way glances at the sixth year, but wouldn't look her in the eye. "You're hiding something from me." Ginny finally said, with a devillish grin.

Ginny Weasley was one of the few girls Hermione talked to in school. Over the years, the girls had developed a friendship and would talk to eachother about everything and anything. Ginny was one girl Hermione found confiding in not to be hard and she never felt embarrassed or silly when it came to any of there more "interesting" conversations. But, last night wasn't something she was talking about anytime soon.

Hermione feigned being affronted and stared at the girl, focusing on the spot between the girls eyes. "I don't hide things from you, Ginny." she lied.

"Then how come you aren't looking me in the eye?" Ginny asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Wha...?"

"You're crossed eyed." Ginny stated simply. Hermione looked away and focused on her breakfest. "So, what happened between last night when you dropped me off and this morning?" Ginny prodded.

"Nothing!" Hermione insisted.

"I know you're hiding _something_..." Ginny said, emphasizingly.

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Yes you are!" Ginny exclaimed, causing several pairs of eyes to look their way. Ginny waved them all off and looked back at Hermione, who was blushing and looking in the direction of the doors. Harry and Ron were standing there, talking quietly to eachother and Harry was gesturing wildly with his hands. "You're hiding something."

"Whose hiding something, Gin?" Ron asked, taking a seat across from her.

"Never you mind." Ginny said, reproachfully.

"Good morning!" Harry said cheerily, sitting beside Ron, across from Hermione.

"Morning." Hermione replied automatically.

"Thanks for the Potion. Could barely move this morning." Harry smiled at Hermione and started piling eggs and sausages onto his plate. "You're a lifesaver."

"Couldn't very well have you walking into Potions with a hangover, could we?" Hermione said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Miss Granger." a sharp voice spoke from behind. Hermione jumped up and turned around, facing professor McGonagall.

"Yes?"

"You missed our meeting this morning." Professor McGonagall said firmly.

"Oh! I did didn't I? I'm so sorry! Totally forgot." Hermione's blush deepened and she shifted from foot to foot as Ron, Ginny and Harry stared, curiously at them.

"No bother. We'll discuss it now," Professor McGonagall stared at Harry for a moment before snapping her eyes back on Hermione, who seemed to shrink before their eyes. "I will be discussing with Professor Dumbledore whether to have a portrait put in your private quarters this evening." she explained.

Hermione nodded and cast a quick glance at Harry, who was staring dumfounded at Professor McGonagall. "But why?" he asked. Hermione groaned inwardly. McGonagall only replied with a hard look at Harry before reteating to the high table.

Every Headgirl and Headboy quarters was made up without a portrait, to give the resident privacy(I am a firm believer one of the biggest ways Dumbledore knows so much about what goes on in Hogwarts is that the Portraits report to him on a regular basis). Usually, the Headboy and Headgirl weren't paired up in their living domain, but since this year they were both Gryffindor's, Professor Dumbledore allowed them to live together, still with their lack of a portrait and their privacy. _'Obviously, Professor McGonagall doesn't think you are deserving of such a privlidge any longer'_ Hermione thought sadly to herself. She actually enjoyed the privacy of the private Head quarters. It gave her a sense of pride and responsibility, that Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore would trust her and Harry. '_Well, you've gone and blown that, haven't you?!' _Hermione scolded herself mentally.

She turned and face Harry, who was staring at her quizzically. He had his eye brow raised and his arms folded over the table, awaiting an explanation. Hermione only stared, speechless. '_Did his hair always fall in his eyes that way? How adora... ' _"Well?" Harry asked. Hermione shook her head, berating herself mentally for her thought.

"We've got Potions. I'll meet you two in class." she said quickly. She grabbed her bag and some toast and then hurried out of the Great Hall, leaving behind three very thrown Gryffindors.

Hermione tried, but failed dismally, to avoid Harry the rest of the day. At Potions, he insisted on partnering up with her, as they usually did for this class and kept sending conspicuous glances at her the entirity of the class period(two hours! Unbelievable!). Then for Transfiguartion he sat next to her, instead of behind her with Ron and his presence caused her to accidently turn Professor McGonagall's desk into an Imu, instead of a Hog. A few in the front row luckily escaped from it unscathed.

She didn't know what was going on with her. Yesterday, she was totally comfortable with Harry being near her, talking to her but today, after last night, him being near her unnerved her and made her quesy. Not a bad quesy either. She only remembered this feeling when she was dancing with Victor Krum at the Yule Ball in fourth year. And she _liked_ Viktor.... she couldn't possibly _like_ Harry after a kiss. Could she? Just because of a kiss? She couldn't help looking at him all of class.... remembering the kiss and his body without his robes and then she'd blush madly. She was sure she resembled a tomato by now.

"Alright 'Mione, whats going on?" Harry asked as they left class.

Hermione stopped and stared him in the eyes, hard. Harry seemed apprehensive by her stare, so she looked away and sighed. "You don't remember _anything_?" she asked, emphasizingly, chancing a look at him. She felt disappointment at the puzzled look on Harry's face and didn't understand why. "Anything at all from last night?" Harry's look changed dramatically from puzzlement to realization.

"Oh!" he said, smacking himself in the head. "About last night," he took her by her elbow and led her out of the way of traffic from classes letting out. "I should've never gone to the Hog's Head." he smiled apologetically. "And I'll never ask you to cover like that for us again."

Hermione stared, disbelieving, at Harry, while he ran a hand through his hair nervously, waiting for her response. Did he honestly think thats what she was talking about? Them sneaking to the Hog's Head? He didn't remember _anything_? Not even the pictures she took? Hermione stifled a giggle at the memory, and smiled at Harry. "Don't worry about it," she turned and started walking with the traffic. "But you owe me Potter!" she called behind her at him. He grinned and waved a hand at her dismissively. '_It is only a crush' _she rationalized_. 'Thats all it was with Viktor and thats all it is with Harry. It'll disperse soon'_. At this thought, Hermione shook her head and made her way to the library.

Hermione did everything she could to avoid the Head common room the rest of the day. She was sure she'd have to eventually, and she was just as sure that there would be a portait hanging above their fireplace. McGonagall didn't let on whether or not she'd spoken with Professor Dumbledore about having one placed there during their lesson that afternoon. As she sat in the library she thought it over and hoped that McGonagall hadn't gotten that crazy protrait, Sir Cadogan, they had back in third year when the Fat Lady's portrait was damaged. She sighed and stared at the text of the book she currently had opened(Time through Time; All Documented Time Traveling Gone Wrong) for History of Magic. It didn't take long for her eyes to glaze over and and remember the brief time her and Harry shared with a Time Turner back in third year and how they saved Sirius' life by riding on the back of Buckbeak up to the Charms classroom(A/N: I think thats right. If its not, let me know)..... Hermione was brought out of her reverie by someone else in the vicinity sneezing loudly. They'd been so young then and being friends was all that mattered. Their little group of two boys and a girl then was innocent and now.... and now Hermione sat imagining Harry as he was last night and how friendship was the last thing on her mind.

About two hours later, Hermione found herself infront of the door leading to their common room. It seemed to take everything she had to enter the cozy, welcoming room and when she did, she let out a breath she didn't realizing she'd been holding.

"Hello Harry." she smiled softly.

Harry was staring infront of the couch staring at the wall above the fireplace. He nodded in response. He had an unreadable expression on his face, standing with his arms crossed. Hermione felt herself blush as she approached him and turned around the corner and sighed heavily. "Seems like we got off lucky." Harry said, amusedly.

Hermione smirked, and turned around to face him. "Dumbledore's a kook." she stated.

Harry just shrugged, turning his gaze from the empty space on the wall to Hermione. She was smiling at him, apparently in a daze. "Care to tell me why McGonagall thought it was necassary to have a portrait placed in our common room, in the first place?" he asked, smirking slightly.

Hermione jumped and blinked a few times, blushing she said, "Maybe she just had a change of mind, is all."

"Sure you didn't _trip_ up?" Harry asked innocently. Though the sneaky glimmer in his eye and sly, mischievous grin on his face made Hermione think otherwise.

Hermione stared at him, unsure of what to make of his comment. Harry was staring at her, his face of complete innocence, or trying to; His grin gave go indication of innocence what-so-ever. "Whatever are you implying, Harry?" she asked, half curiously. The other half of her had a pretty sure idea.

Shrugging, Harry stepped forward. "Oh... nothing. Nothing." he said, shaking his head.

"Then what's with the sneaky grin?" she asked, uncertainly.

"Sneaky grin?" he asked, cocking his eyebrow.

"Yes, the sneaky grin and the eyes. You have this "I know something you know but you don't know I know" look." Hermione didn't miss the fact that Harry kept moving closer and closer. She was well aware of the fact that she couldn't move and that she was smiling rather goofily. And the fact that she knew exactly what Harry knew that she knew that she had thought up until now he didn't know

"Do I? Hmmm..." Harry said thoughtfully, but then smirked.. He stopped directly infront of Hermione, who was frozen in place. "I want those pictures."

The End...? Wouldn't YOU like to know...

* * *

A/N: You know what would be great? If when I checked back on this, to see if I got any respective and objective critism, I found the good kinds of reviews too. Hell, even the bad ones would be nice. Wouldn't that be like, so great? I'll thank you eternally???? 

I had something else to say, but I forgot...


	2. Authors Note, Sorry!

Hello Everyone! Thank you for the awesome reviews. I really appreciate it, it means a lot to me that more than just close friends of mine like this story. Atleast now I know they weren't lying just to be nice...

I really meant to fix those misspellings, but I was really busy with rewriting the end of this chapter and getting it posted that I completely forgot. I'll try to keep it cleaner.

I thought you'd all like to know that I am working on another chapter, but I'm having a little bit of trouble getting it going along. Things around here have been hectic, but I am trying and it will be coming. The best I can promise you is before November. I know thats a long wait and I'm sorry. Maybe inspiration will hit me soon... I know I'm really not supposed to be doing this and I have no idea what will happen, but even without another chapter, I thought I ought to fill you in.

Thanks again! Bye!


End file.
